Dear Diary (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
''P.I.'s log 217, '' ''I have narrowed the subjects down to two people, Brainy and Handy Smurf. Hefty was not at the scene of the crime, due to him being so...strong about his appearance. Dollface Devereaux has agreed to help me catch the perp and take him down, retrieving Smurfette's diary and bringing it back to the dame. '' P.I. finished writing in his journal and closed it up, "Now, who's the next subject in line?" "Brainy," Eska answered, flash-backing to that day before Smurfette's diary was stolen, "He seemed a little like the snoop and smart aleck he is, and asked why Smurfette wrote in her journal. He was very snobbish about the fact that Smurfette kept secrets, so he probably took the diary to see if she wrote anything evil inside! Like a Latin awakening or something." "Alright," P.I. nodded, "Let's see if this smart aleck can spill about the diary." Back at Brainy's house, he was just putting the last book in place, then took a step back to reveal his work, "Finally, my master plan is complete! I have color coded all of the books in my shelf!" "You could say you were...totally booked!" A voice behind him startled. Eska stood there with the same intense expression on her face she gave Hefty. P.I. just shook his head, "That was a better one." "What are you doing here?" Brainy scoffed, "I'm busy!" "Busy finding out secrets!" P.I. retorted, "Where's the journal?!" "What journal?" Brainy shrugged. "Smurfette's diary, ya fool!" Eska replied, "Where is it?!" "I don't have squat!" Brainy pushed the two off of him, "I was busy in here reviewing my studies!" "How can we believe you?!" Eska asked, "You're usually the one causing trouble 'round these here parts!" "Because I was writing something for Papa here!" Brainy slapped a piece of paper onto his table. P.I. took it a sniffed it. "It's fresh," P.I. concluded, "Brainy isn't our culprit." "And why would I steal a girl's diary?!" Brainy pointed to himself, "I'm way more respectful than that. And smarter too." "So..." Eska realized, "That only leaves...Handy Smurf." "We hafta get 'im Eska," P.I. put a hand on her shoulder, "Otherwise, he'd keep that diary forever." Eska sighed, "Alright." As they made their way towards Handy's house, Eska's mind wandered through her thoughts. ''Handy couldn't have taken the diary. He's too nice of a guy! But...what if he did? I feel terrible knowing he did. '' "Well, aren't you going to make one of your puns, Eska?" P.I. snapped her back to reality. Eska tried to speak, but no words came out. "Handy Smurf, we charge you of being guilty of stealing Smurfette's diary!" P.I. pointed to him. "What?!" Handy exclaimed, "I never stole Smurfette's diary! You know I wouldn't!" "Likely story, bub," P.I. came over and brought Handy's hands behind his back, "But Hefty and Brainy checked out! You're going to the slammer!" "Wait!" Eska stopped him, "There may be...one subject that would've taken the diary." "Who would've?" P.I. raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?" Eska started pacing, "He has been chasing after Smurfette for years. He held a grudge on her that couldn't be tampered. He tried everything in his power to turn her back to his side. He was the creator of the troll that almost took our lives." Handy gasped, "You don't mean...?!" "Yes," Eska nodded, "We have to go to Gargamel's!" "So...can I be set free, now?" Handy politely asked. P.I. let him go, but his intense stare lingered. "Just so you know," P.I. told him, "If Gargamel doesn't have the diary, we're coming for you!" Previous Next Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Dear Diary chapters